The Little Bundle
by kuropiece
Summary: Kuroko finds out that Akashi Seijuro has a soft spot for kittens. My first Akakuro, so I hope you like it!


"Alright, Kagami-kun, I will be heading out now." The bluenette called as he pushed the maroon door open, stepping outside.

"Yeah, thanks for the help, Kuroko." Kagami said scratching the back of his neck.

"No problem, Kagami-kun", the bluenette said. "I'll see you tomorrow, then," Kagami nodded in response, and closed the door shut.

Kuroko descended down the steps as he took out his phone from his sweater. He flipped it open and was immediately bombarded with endless texts from a certain red head. He scrolled down as he started to check all the messages he recieved:

_«Tetsuya, how long are you going to be?»_

_«Tetsuya…»_

_«Does really take so long to just return a book?»_

_«You could've just mailed it to him.»_

_«Or given it back when you returned to work…»_

_«Tetsuya…are you done yet?»_

_«I think I need to have a word with Taiga.»_

Kuroko couldn't help but smile faintly as he continued to read through the neverending messages. Akashi Seijuro was usually a calm, cool and collected man, but whenever it concerned him, he would always become overprotective. Kuroko didn't particularly mind this though, he felt content with this side of Akashi, which he'd like to believe most people probably haven't seen.

Still scrolling down the countless messages, the bluenette hears a 'meow'. He looked around, searching for the source of sound, and spotted a small kitten peeking out of a cardboard box.

He walked towards the kitten, who continued to call out to him, holding out its paws in front of him, as if asking to be picked up. The bluenette decided to heed to the pure white kitten's pleading and picked it up, cradling it in his arms.

"Let's take you home for now. We'll try finding you an owner later." Kuroko told the furball as he started to head home. The kitten purred in response, a hint of excitment evident in its crystal blue eyes. Kuroko smiled faintly as he looked at the adorable bundle of furry softness.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time, as he awaited for the bluenette to return home.

"Really…how long does it take to return one book?" He sighed, sitting back down on his teal coloured sofa.

Just then, the red head heard the door click open.

"Akashi-kun, I'm home". The bluenette's voice resounded from the apartment.

"Welcome back, Tetsuya." Akashi called from the room he was in. He looked up as the bluenette entered the room, catching his attention on the small furball curled up in Kuroko's arms.

"Sorry, Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun needed some help with his work, so I agreed to help out," Kuroko apologised. "and I found this little guy on my way here. I think its owner abandoned him, so I decided to bring him here. Hope it's alright with you." He continued. The kitten suddenly opened its eyes, awokened from his slumber and looked up at the redhead. Reaching out its paws, it meowed.

"I think it wants to be held by Akashi-kun." Kuroko then gently placed the white bundle in Akashi's arms, who already had his arms held out. The kitten purred as it licked the redhead's hand.

"It looks like its taken a liking to you Akashi-kun," Kuroko remarked, smiling at the heterochromatic eyed man. That's when he noticed a smile glistening on the redhead's face. Kuroko raised his eyebrow and wondered if Akashi Seijurou had a soft spot for these little bundles of fur. Observing from the way the redhead continued to play with the blue eyed kitten, he confirmed his thoughts.

"Akashi-kun, do you like kittens? " the bluenette questioned, watching the kitten play with his partner.

"Ah, yes, I used to have a kitten at my home, but it ran away suddenly when I got home once." He replied with a small frown etched upon his face.

"Well, how about we keep this kitten with us? It has taken a liking to you and I'm pretty sure you've taken a liking to it as well." Kuroko suggested as he sat beside Akashi. He reached out his hand to stroke the kitten's head and smiled as the kitten responded by snuggling its head on Kuroko's hand.

"It's taken a liking to you too, Tetsuya." Akashi smirked at the bluenette, who continued to caress the fur ball. Then, an idea popped into the redhead's mind.

"Na, Tetsuya, I think we should call the kitten Kuro. What do you think?" Akashi asked, smiling as he watched his partner play with the kitten.

"Why that name, Akashi-kun? Wouldn't it be more logical to call it Shiro? From it's white fur?" Kuroko asked, confused.

"Yes, but I think Kuro would fit better. His eyes sort of remind me of you, those rare crystal blue eyes. Don't you think?" Akashi remarked, and turned to look at the bluenette, who had a tint of red flashing on his pale cheeks. The redhead gave a satisfied smirk, finding it adorable that he could make the bluenette blush so easily.

"A-Akashi-kun, don't you feel embarrassed from saying these kind of things?" Kuroko sayed, his head turned, facing away from the redhead's vision. He heard the redhead laugh at this.

"What is there to be embarrassed about, Tetsuya? I am just showering my adorable Tetsuya with love." Akashi replied, smirking smugly.

"A-Akashi-kun…" Kuroko began to reply, but got cut off by the redhead.

"Tetsuya, would you look this way at least? I want to see your face." Kuroko hesitantly obeyed and slowly turned to face his partner, who still had a satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

"Ah, my Tetsuya is so cute when he blushes." The kitten meowed, licking Kuroko hand in response, making Akashi and Kuroko laugh. "See? Even Kuro agrees with me here."

"It seems so." The bluenette replied, grinning.

* * *

Hope you guys like this! This is my first Akakuro fanfic, and a friend was able to give me inspiration for it ^^ If there are any mistakes anywhere, I apologise in advance! Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
